The Coffee Thief
by hogwartswonderland
Summary: Dear Miss. Darcy Lewis, I hope this cup of coffee begins to make up for yesterday. If not, here is my number so we can discuss how I can make it up to you over dinner. Yours, The Coffee Thief a.k.a Brock Rumlow. In which Rumlow steals Darcy's coffee after a particularly bad morning and wants to make it up to her.


**The Coffee Thief**

A/N: I want to give a shout out to simmplesonnets for inspiring me to write this. She is the author of the amazing story; _Trouble uses a French Press_, which is what inspired me to write a fic pairing Darcy with Rumlow through coffee. You have definitely inspired me to continue on with this particular pairing! Please don't forget to review at the very end! Thanks and happy reading!

~ Megan-Ashley

Darcy Lewis was not having a great day so far. First off, her Doctor Who Dalek alarm clock did not sound at 6 am like it was supposed to, thus causing Darcy to wake up a full twenty minutes late. While she rushed to get ready, Darcy discovered that her beloved Border terrier, Frodo (named after her favorite Lord of the Rings character), had chewed on her best work shirt (it was comfortable, stylish, and covered the girls) and favorite pair of heals. To make matters worse, her piece of crap car decided to break down when she was eight blocks away from work. All-in-all, it has not been a good morning for Darcy Lewis. And to top it all off, she still hasn't had her morning dose of caffeine.

So instead of reporting straight to her boss, Darcy decided to make a beeline for the break room by the shooting range that had the good coffee. What would another 5 minutes do when she was already an hour and fifteen minutes late? It most likely wouldn't matter anyway, Darcy mused, since her boss was a big fan of Thor and was always trying to convince (more like suck up to) Darcy to introduce them. She believed they were 'soul mates'. Thinking about Thor and all his godliness made Darcy think about Jane, which reminded her that Jane and Thor were coming from London back to the states in a couple weeks. Just the thought of seeing her best friend and pseudo big brother put a smile on Darcy's face.

The smile quickly disappeared when Darcy walked into the break room and immediately noticed that the coffee pot was empty. She marches over to see if it is a joke, but quickly discovers it is not. The coffee pot is empty but is still warm, indicating that it was full not too long ago. Darcy then checks the cabinets for coffee but discovers that there is none left. Whoever made coffee used the rest of the coffee grinds, which also included her special bag of Seattle's Best Pumpkin Spice blend, which everyone knew not to touch. And from the pumpkin aroma in the air, it seemed like the coffee stealer used the last of her blend. Needless to say, Darcy was pissed. She surveyed the room, looking- no, hoping- to find the culprit in order to give him a piece of her mind- or her Taser. Whichever came first.

She quickly spots her target, who is sitting on the couch nursing a generic issued SHIELD mug of what was supposed to be HER coffee. Before storming over, Darcy takes a moment to get a good look at who she is about to tear into shreds. At first glance, he is like all jackbooted thugs that are employed by shield. He is wearing dark cargo pants, combat boots, and a tight black t-shirt which shows off his impressive biceps which Darcy was going to ignore- not matter how much she thought they were attractive. The coffee thief (as Darcy would now call him) seemed tall, had tan skin, which contrasted nicely with his dark cropped hair. Overall, Darcy would admit he is handsome but it was not going to save him from her wrath.

She stomps across the room and stands right in front of him, jutting her hip out to one side and crossing her arms over her chest all while glaring at him. He looks away from the tablet he was looking at, briefly glances at her cleavage, and then looks at her with a smug smile on his face. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Darcy narrows her eyes at him. "Yes, there is. You stole MY coffee." The coffee thief glances down at his mug then back to her.

"Your coffee? I don't see your name on it." He smiles, showcasing his perfectly white teeth. Darcy just scoffs. This guy has no clue who he is dealing with.

"Well Mr. Unobservant, if you had bothered to pay attention, you would have noticed that the blend you used had a post-it that said 'Property of Darcy Lewis. Do not touch or I will Taser you' on it. Does that ring any bells?"

He pauses and pretends to think about it, taking a slow sip of coffee while doing so. Arrogant Jerk. He then shakes his head. "Sorry, I don't recall seeing it. But if it was yours, then you have good taste in coffee," he praises, raising his mug to her as a salute.

"You smug jerk!" Darcy yells, the man's last action setting her off. "I have had a seriously bad and long morning and just wanted a cup of coffee, but you had to be a douchebag and steal it. I absolutely hate egotistic, jackbooted thugs like you that think-"

"Alright," The coffee thief called out, placing his mug on the table and standing up, hands raised in the air. "It seems like you have had a tough morning and are a bit overwhelmed. I can see why you are upset about the coffee, but I swear to you that I did not see any note." Darcy stops her rant but continues to glare at him. He continues on.

"How about I buy you coffee to make it up to you?" This makes Darcy eye him critically, obviously unsure if he was serious or not. The SHIELD agent notices this and tries to reassure the feisty young woman. "After all, it certainly sounds like you could use some after what sounds like a hard morning."

"Look," Darcy says, "That might work on any other girl, but not me. I once tased Thor, the Norse god of Thunder, and I will not fall for some crappy line in attempt to get me to calm down. I will forget that you stole my coffee, coffee thief, but don't expect me to be nice to you if we bump into each other again. You may be hot and have muscles almost worthy of Thor, but I don't forgive those who steal MY coffee. Got it?"

The man just smirks. "Loud and clear," he then picks up his mug and walks towards the door, where he pauses in the entry way to look back at Darcy. "I'll see you around." He then walks out the door, whistling a tune as he disappears down the hall. Sighing, Darcy resigns herself to the fact that she just isn't going to get coffee and begins the walk towards the elevator in order to get to work.

The next morning, which was much better than the day before, Darcy was greeted with a steaming cup of coffee in a mug that has a picture of Thor on it and a note attached to it. She quickly puts down her purse and IPod, takes a sip of the coffee (which is her favorite, Pumpkin Spice) and reads the note.

_Dear Miss. Darcy Lewis,_

_I hope that this cup of coffee begins to make up for yesterday. If not, here is my number so we can discuss how I can make it up to you over dinner. _

_Yours, _

_The Coffee Thief a.k.a Brock Rumlow_


End file.
